The Strange Halloween of Mr Väinämöinen
by emimix3
Summary: Santa Claus has the most beautiful job in the world, and great friends he consider as his family. But he is sick to please people who don't care; after all, who would like him if he didn't bring gifts? He just wants to go and see what the world look like, outside of Christmas Town. Advent calendar fic, Crossover with the Nightmare Before Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's December here!

So, as I said, I prepared a Christmas-thingy. Nothing much, an Adventskalender-fic! Well, it's kind of a lot, considering that I have my exams next week... But I should be able to post a chapter everyday !

I mostly wrote this for Nike and Gill, to excuse me to be such an asshat all day long and, also, because. You don't need a reason to give gifts. And also, to everyone I met thanks to Hetalia, the Parigos, the French from the inside, the Hetapocalypse, all the others, the ones I haven't met yet, thank you, and here is my gift for you.

So. Let's talk about serious stuff.

It's a crossover between the Nightmare Before Christmas and Hetalia. Why ? And why not ? But I will only take the universe, not make a rip-off of the plot or anything. I usually don't give a damn about Christmas but this year is a special one. _I'm not native in English and therefore if you could point any mistakes thank you._ It will contain songs, and really, it's the first time of my life I do so. The melody on which it's based will be precised in the AN in the beginning of the chapter if needed.

And here, I propose you to listen to "Vive le vent" and enjoy your reading!

* * *

The night seemed cold. It was dark, it was snowing between the fin trees, the wind blew and blew, no animal showed his little nose.

"It isn't weather where it's good to be outside" the fellow could say.

And said fellow couldn't be any more wrong. It was the perfect day to go outside.

And why, you would ask? Well, I will explain you. For that, just be quiet, and follow me on this little path. You just have to close your eyes and listen to the song you hear in the distance. It will lead you to the warmest and nicest place anyone could dream of…

_In the end of this long way  
All white of fresh snow  
There is our little village  
Where no one is a foe!_

And indeed, everything was so warm! The song came from a tiny town in the middle of the valley, a tiny town surrounded by snowy hills. But here, it was not question of wind and white desert! All around the little place, a few tiny houses stand, with a lot of shiny lights and looking like they were made of gingerbread.

_We'll welcome you with a smile  
And make your stay worthwhile  
You will never want to go  
And here comes the show!_

And this marvellous little town full of white, red and green, dozens, no, hundreds of little chaps where singing. In stripped clothes and bright hats, hall of them, old and young, where dancing happily in the middle of the square.

_Oh!  
Christmas Town, Christmas Town, our beautiful Christmas Town!  
Town of Santa Claus and the colourful elves  
Christmas Town, Christmas Town, our beautiful Christmas Town!  
Bright city where we can all be ourselves!_

The smaller were on the carousel, riding the gingerbread horses or the dazzling sleighs; some reckless kids climbed the big sticks of barley sugar and laughed at their friends stayed on the floor. The mothers brought steaming pies in the biggest house of the town, the one right in the middle. And the fathers finished to decorate the huge Christmas tree of the square.

_We elves worked all year long  
To make children happy  
We want no one angry  
When the bells sing ding-dong!_

The ring of a bell began to resound in the wide starry sky. Straight away, everyone stopped what they were doing. All the elves looked up, pointing the little shadow in front of the moon.

Finally! He was here! Nobody could contain their joy and happiness. The party was about to begin!

_And look who's coming  
On this red shiny sleigh  
In the starry night flying  
It's the king of the day!_

The shadow came, closer and closer, to let see a sleigh drawn by ten reindeers, dropping snow on his way.

The little elves were ecstatic, cheering and acclaiming the newcomer. One of the smallest began to cry, unable to see anything, being knee-high to a grasshopper. A very tall man, in a dark red suit, crossed the crowd to pick the little elf up and carry him on his shoulders. The kid laughed with delight, and soon four other children had found their way on the tall man's shoulders.

_Oh!  
Christmas Town, Christmas Town, our beautiful Christmas Town!  
After all the night away, Santa Claus arrived here  
Christmas Town, Christmas Town, our beautiful Christmas Town!  
He warmed up kids' hearts, it was a good year!_

The sleigh was now turning above the city, beginning to go down and dropping hundreds of white flakes on the elves and the tall man. The man steering it watched the scene with a big smile plastered on the face. He had a red and warm coat and a nice hat, and his long white beard gave him a friendly and welcoming face.

Next to him on the sleigh, a little white dog was happily yapping, running and jumping everywhere.

_Merry merry Christmas to everyone  
When sing in the sky the bells of the night_

The sleigh had now landed, and the man didn't even had the time to pull himself together that the tall man carry him out of the sleigh and the whole city came around to hug him close or give him hot chocolate mugs, and the kids climbed the reindeers when their mothers didn't watch.

Everyone was just so happy, so friendly. It made their hearts so warm…

_Oh!  
Christmas Town, Christmas Town, our beautiful Christmas Town!  
Let's celebrate our king for this wonderful night!  
Christmas Town, Christmas Town, our beautiful Christmas Town!  
Let's celebrate this evening so bright !_

"It was a marvellous Christmas this year too, Santa Claus!" the biggest of the elves said as he went next to the newcomer to hug him. "A marvellous Christmas, full of joy and happiness, all around the world!"  
"Yes, yes it was indeed" Santa Claus laughed. "Please, Berwald, can you help me? I can't remove my beard."

The red-dressed giant, who was still holding him after helping him out of the sleigh, removed the white bunch of hair Santa Claus still had on the face until then, to reveal a fresh and young man, who made a radiant smile to thank him. Berwald blushed slightly, like every time. And wasn't able to answer to this smile until Santa Claus turned around to pick up his dog, still in the sleigh.

"Oh oh oh! Berwald is in love!" a twangy voice hummed next to the giant's ear.  
"I'm not" Berwald stated coldly.

Five young elves had climbed on each other's shoulders, in attempt to reach the giant's height, and each of them was now singing with force something like "Ouh, the liar, he wants to be his lovar!", that brought them to be scolded by their mother. ("Learn how to talk, little rascals. And I already told you not to bug him")  
Well, it was true that those kids really liked to make fun of Berwald, especially about his height. Berwald who could not enter any house of Christmas Town but Santa Claus', Berwald who had clown-feet, Berwald who had a hard time to find any fitting clothes.  
But Berwald wasn't that much of a giant. He only was a few centimetres bigger than Santa Claus; but in the town of Christmas, everyone except them were elves.

"Santa Claus, Santa Claus! We have to celebrate this marvellous, oh marvellous Christmas!" the biggest elf said. "Come, come! We have a bottle of cider! And one of hot wine!"  
"Berwald, come!" Santa Claus said with a big smile plastered on the face.

The giant's lips smiled a little, and he took the hand Santa reached out to let him lead him in his house. All the elves followed them, across the town's place singing happy Christmas songs and throwing a few snowballs.  
All the lights were out, turning the city in a happy and beautiful place full of colours. The fir trees were full or decorations, and on the windowsills, cookies or pies cooled. It smelled gingerbread and cinnamon.  
Berwald really liked this town. Even if there were snow and wind, it was the warmest place in the world. Even if people made fun of him, they liked him and were all his friends. They were so sweet, and had the greatest hearts of all.  
And he would left it for nothing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I did it ! Fjuuu.

I spent the day on an essay about "The homosexualities in France between the XVIth and the XVIIIth centuries"... It was exhausting. And Louis XIII was the gayest gay ever.

Anyway! Here is the second chapter of the Christmas fic !

The song will be based on "Jack's lament", mostly the All-American Rejects version and the French one, because I can.

Enjoy !

* * *

In the middle of the night, when the party was in full swing, Berwald saw Santa Claus going out discreetly by the backyard door, his dog hot on his heels. Berwald stayed a few seconds still, not knowing what to do. There must have been a problem. After all, if Hana needed to be took out, Santa Claus wouldn't have sneak out like that. And he didn't look really okay, either. During the party, his smile was forced, and his features looked tired. He should be totally exhausted. So, Berwald did his best to sneak out by the backyard door too, as discreetly as his height permitted him to, with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand.  
Once outdoor, he checked that no one had followed him, and began to look for Santa Claus. Fortunately, he had his red coat, and the snow was still fresh. Berwald did not have a hard time to follow the steps and find Santa Claus. He was sat on the top of the hill overhanging the town, watching with a sad look in the eyes Hanatamago who had fun with drowning in the snow. He turned around in a jolt when he heard the snow crunching under Berwald's feet.  
Seeing it was only Berwald must have calmed him down, and Santa Claus even offered him a sad smile.  
Berwald hated seeing him like this. He sat next to him and gave him one of the cups, even if now the chocolate wasn't really hot anymore.

"Thank you."  
"What's wrong?"

Santa smiled at this usual awkwardness from Berwald, and his habit to go straight to the point. It was something he grew use to; this piercing glare, seeming reading into your soul wasn't as scary as it used to be.

"Is that _this _visible?"  
"When you're 'pset, your smile isn' as beautiful as usual."

Santa three an amused look to Berwald, who was getting red and was the most shocked of the two of his sudden confidence.  
The giant was really shy, after all. Santa decided the lay the blame of this declaration on the wine.

"That's nothing important, Berwald."  
"Liar."

Berwald only got a sad smile as an answer. Santa then turned around to face the little colourful village, in the valley.

"It's just that… I sometimes feel like I don't belong here."  
"If you don't belong her', nobody does."  
"Try to understand, Be. I never really wanted to be Santa Claus. I mean, I love this job. I love make people happy. But… It's been years and years that I do the same old thing. I want to know what the world looks like! I never have left the village, you know? Except for Christmas' nights… I become so bored here… At least, since you're here, it's funnier, don't worry! But… I just want to know. I want to see. I want to know how the world is. But I can't tell the elves, you see? They trust me so much. I can't tell them I'm bored. And… I feel so futile… I don't even know why I'm saying all this…"  
"You're not futile," the giant said calmly. "You're Santa Claus. An' you're the best."

Santa just got up, making Berwald looking up at him. He turned around toward the giant, showing him the saddest smile Berwald had never seen. The simple fact to look at it hurt –hurt _so much… _Berwald felt like his heart broke in little sharp pieces.

Gently, Santa took Berwald's cheeks in his gloved hands; and Berwald just couldn't do anything, say anything; he just managed to lock his lost eyes in Santa's, Santa's eyes that were so sad and longing and melancholic.

And then, Santa shushed. Berwald never heard him shushed like that. Every word was so soft, so gentle, but also so harsh and sour that what was left of Berwald's hearts crushed in powder.

_"You just can't say people that they are the bests, when they are the only ones.  
Some day I was born this way, doomed to once a year bring happiness  
I spend all of my days restless, working to only get a fake smile of a child!  
Indulging kid's whims, and receiving the most hypocritical of the loves."_

Every word was louder than the other was. Santa Claus had moved away, and his absence weight on Berwald. He was cold. He needed Santa's hand around his cheeks. But he just could watch him, not moving, not saying anything. He wanted to take him in his arms. He wanted to say him not to worry.

_"And day after day, it's the same old song.  
I lived in this lie for way too long.  
And maybe I'm Santa Claus,  
But I feel so bored about all of this._

_I'm growing sick of this masquerade  
I am tired of my façade  
Some days I just would want to give up  
But nobody is here to catch up."_

It was really awful for Berwald to watch Santa sing in the snow. He knew he had to comfort him, say something, _anything, _but he couldn't decide himself to move and could only keep his eyes on him while praying that he would stop. But he couldn't do anything.

After all, he was only Berwald the Giant.

_"'Santa Claus, I love you!' says the little rascal  
Hoping finding his gift in the morning.  
Even though his hobbies are bullying, hitting and biting.  
And I have no choice to congratulate him!_

_Who would care about me, if it wasn't for my beard  
And the presents that I give them?  
No one would even shot a glance at me  
If I wasn't the good old Santa Claus."_

Just get up, Berwald. You can't stay here and watch him, without moving in any way. Tell him, scream him how wrong he his; grow a pair, Berwald. Show him. Show him that you're here, that you care about him, that you love him. Be a man for once. Someone respectable.

Respectable someone's don't let the people they care about be sad. They do what they can to cheer them up.

_"Someday, though… I hope I'll be able to  
Live my life as I intend to…  
I don't want to be Santa Claus!  
If they only understood, I'd give it all up if I only could._

_I was born as Santa Claus but I can't help hoping that  
One day someone will come out of the blue  
With a smile to take back my hat.  
And then my freedom will at least be true."_

And Santa stopped to sing. He just looked at Berwald, with a weak grimace that couldn't in any way be called a smile. Berwald now realised how far Santa was, now. The few meters between them seemed like miles.

Santa just shook his head, and turned back toward the forest, with Hana.

And Berwald just looked at him go, regretting not to be strong enough to follow him in the snow when he needed him the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, already 11 PM... Sorry, I couldn't do it sooner. I hope I'll do it in a more respectable hour tomorrow...

-Pff, I have a lecture tomorrow. I have to wake up early... I mean, lectures are cool, but not at 8 AM.

Anyway. Here is the third chapter ! Enjoy, and thank you for the feedback !

* * *

Santa left toward the woods, without looking behind him. He knew that Berwald wouldn't follow him, and that Hanatamago was on his heels, and it was truly enough. He just needed to be alone.  
There was a great amount of snow; Santa sank into it at every step. Hanatamago jumped everywhere, and with her white fur, only his nose could be seen from time to time.  
After a few meters, Santa stopped. From where he was, on the top of the hill, he could see the happy village in the valley. The music resonated thus far, and Santa felt even sadder as he watched the colourful lights dancing.

But he knew this music by heart, and he was so sick of the lights. His eyes hurt so much. He felt like his head was about to explode. He just needed to rest somewhere dark, and alone, praying for his headache to go.

He headed towards the forest, hoping finding a place far from the noise, the people, and the lights. He could climb on a fir tree and take a nap there. Only one an hour, or two, that's all he needed. And then, he could come back to the village, and use his fake smile, the only one he knew for years, and pretend he was the happiest of the world. The elves would be content, Berwald would stay true to himself and not saying anything, and they'll all work on the gifts for next Christmas.

Sometimes, Santa regretted the time when he did his job with delight… When was the last time he was genuinely happy to make happy people that didn't give him a second thought? It was so, so long ago. Even before Berwald's arrival. Santa even thought that if Berwald wouldn't have came, he would have left Christmas Town since ages. He really liked Berwald. He was a nice guy, didn't spoke much, he worked hard and liked to see everyone happy.

He'd make such a great Santa Claus.

He was just not brave enough, under his huge size and his piercing glare.

But he was the kind of person that put you at ease, as soon as you knew him. He was maybe scary, but he was the nicest person Santa had ever met. He always did his best to make people forget their troubles, he always find solutions, without even noticing all the good he made around him. And now, he regretted to have explain him why he was such in a bad mood. The poor guy would feel like it was his whole fault and will try to do anything to fix it. Santa wished he said him that no, he wasn't the reason of his troubles, but rather the reason why he stayed still this long.

He'll explain him tomorrow. He'll understand.

He just hoped that his sudden nervous breakdown won't make Berwald tired of him. He really, really need him. He knew he couldn't do anything anymore if his friend wouldn't be here to cheer him up by his sole presence.

Santa stumbled over something, and managed at the last second to catch a branch not to fall. Looking around him, he noticed only one thing: he had no idea of where he was. Hanatamago, next to him, didn't seem really worried though; as long as her master was with her, she wasn't lost.  
The trees here were taller, and more beautiful than the ones in the fringe of the wood that Santa knew by heart. Here, it seemed… Wilder. Seeing that his steps let a noticeable way behind him, he seceded to walk around and discover this part of the forest.  
Save for the wind in the branches, it was totally silent. Santa heard snow creak under his feet, in a sound he grew so sick of. The atmosphere was… oppressing. Hana began to walk closer to her master, because being a strong and independent dog who would protect her master wasn't a great idea for a Maltese.

After a few minutes of walk, they arrived in a clearing. The transition was sudden, creepy. From a dense forest, it was now a white and bland stretch. Only a few naked trees stood in the middle of it, in a circle. Hana in his arms, Santa walked toward them, curious and rather frightened.

On each of those trees, there was a paint. On one of them, an egg was drawn; on another, a heart, and on this one, a clover. But one drew Santa's attention more than the others. It was an orange figure, with a disturbing grimace on it. With the tip of his fingers, he brushed the tree. It was only paint…

But the nose of the figure was in relief. He touched it, careful. It turned. A door handle…? Cautious, he turned it to the end, and indeed, the paint opened. The tree was hollow inside; and a nice heat went out of it. Santa closed his eyes, a few seconds, trying to smell this odour he had never met before…

And only after he heard Hana in his arms bark, he realised they felt in the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate Tuesdays. They are so long. I have twice three-hours-long-classes, that's why... (Modern History lecture and Swedish. And it was the last classes, I have my finals next week. D'oh.)

Anyway, I found time to write ! I hope you enjoy !

Here, more Hana & Tino being Hana & Tino.

* * *

"Oh my, where am I...?" mumbled Santa as he awkwardly sat up, holding his head. He knocked himself down when falling of the tree, apparently. Well, falling of the tree. Falling from the inside of the tree. Or something.  
It was hot. So, so hot. Santa felt like he was inside a house, next to the fireplace. And the ground was weird; there was no snow on it. Instead, it was criss-crossed by thousands of... black roots? Maybe not black, but dark grey. Dark grey and no other colour, like all the trees around the clearing in which he arrived. Which was empty, except for him and several trees in circle-around him, not unlike the ones in the clearing of Christmas. But there wasn't a door with an orange figure this time; the door from which he came was ornamented of a colourful Christmas tree.  
Everything was slowly becoming scarier.  
A little yelp made him start. Hanatamago, in his arms, was frightened as hell.

"Shush, Hana" Santa whispered as he hold the dog closer.

To be honest, he wasn't comfortable and rather scared. Everything around him was so… Different? But contrary to the dog who was yelping toward the tree to go back home, Santa was scared in a great way. He felt like adrenaline rushed in his veins. He just wanted to go run in the dark forest to discover the place. He didn't know what could possibly happen; he knew he could be attacked, lost, killed, and that no one would ever found him. He felt scared, and it felt great.

But it was really too hot, here. Santa quickly kick off his red trousers, his gloves, his hat and his red jacket, only keeping his beige trousers, his beige shirt, his boots and his suspenders. He took all his clothes in his arms, letting Hanatamago go. He'll become a new-age Hop-o'-My-Thumb and let them in his way, to still have a chance to find the trees when he'll finish his little tour. Hanatamago stayed right behind him, the tail between the legs and not daring jumping around like usually. But Santa was totally oblivious of that.

After a few minutes walking between the totally identical trees, Santa noticed with joy that the forest began to thin out. He dropped his last glove, and took Hana in his arms to run out of the woods, impatient.

He was really annoyed to see that he just ran into an iron fence, looking expensive but old. He couldn't find a gate around, so he just made Hanatamago slip between the bars, and did his best to climb them himself. Fortunately, the fence wasn't really high. One minute later, he was on the other side, and the dog jumped immediately in his arms. Santa took a look around, to try to see where they were. And, despite the place only lightened by the creepy grimacing moon in the sky, he managed to see it very well. They were in the middle of a cemetery. Santa gasped, as his eyes met the ones of a statue near him. He couldn't stay here… He began to slowly walk between the tombstones, thing that was really easier to say than to do. Every five steps, a shadow or a growl made him jump, and to be honest, he just didn't know why he continued to walk. Oh, yes. To discover the world.

"Carry on, Santa", he shushed. "If there is a cemetery, there is a city…"

And indeed, the more he walked, the more he noticed irregular shapes standing out in the end of the cemetery. The perspective of –finally- see civilisation motivated him more than he thought! With a little cry of joy, he began to run, trying to ignore the shadows and the eyes following him.

They were just before the gate now. It was open, and nobody seemed to be around. Santa discretely slipped into the town, praying for Hanatamago to shush. Because even if around the city it was quiet, save for the scary howls, the closer they were, the more they heard the cacophony of the town. The dog was shaking in her master's arms, and Santa was about to tremble too. It was just _creepy_.  
Rustling, grasting, squeak, high-pitched yelling and low-pitched shouts mixed up in a total disorder.  
Santa gathered his courage and enter the city. He was probably in the main street, but it was empty. He decided to walk in a little side street, to be sure he won't meet anyone. Maybe.  
It was really strange to walk between the gray wobbly houses. Fortunately, the moon lighted up the way, because the carved pumpkin on the windowsills wouldn't be enough to see anything.  
He finally arrived at the end of the street. He was able to see the village's square now.  
And it was frightening. The whole town seemed to be here, singing a song on the sound of instruments that sounded more like screeches and squeaks.  
Hanatamago yelped, and tried to jump out her master's arms, but Santa didn't even notice how scared his dog was. He was completely focused on the crowd on the square.  
It was people like he never seen before. All of them were in line, trying to sing under the direction of a little man who turned his back to Santa. Was he sat...? No, he was in a wheelchair, like the old elf Marvin! He had a doctor's blouse and seemed angry with the crowd. Maybe they didn't sing well? Santa didn't even listen to them. He_ looked_ at them. One girl had cat ears and not enough clothes, one guy had flames instead of hair, one had a wolf's head, a little girl was dressed like a colourful witch, someone had blue-grey skin and looked like he was dead.  
It was the most heteroclite group Santa ever seen. He was used to see the elves, who all looked like each other, all little and in similar clothes, to see humans from so far away during Christmas. Seeing people around his height and Berwald's was new for him.  
They all seemed so... Close. But yet so far.

They were all so different. They were all themselves.

Santa just wanted to be a part of them too. A part of this group of people being themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter !

hoping you like it guys

Don't hesitate to point mistakes or anything !

(If you knew how much it hurt to write Santa's POW about alcohol)

have a great St-Nich's day tomorrow !

* * *

Something fell on Santa's nose. He brought his hand to it, to see it was water. Water? How the hell would he have water on the nose? He looked above him to see that enormous clouds were across the purple sky. And water felt from them. What? Why would water fell from clouds? It was snow that felt, not water! It was really, really scary, to say the least.  
But Santa didn't have time to think more about it: a big flash made him jerk, flash followed by a huge terrifying sound. My, was it a flash of lightning? Was he trapped in a _storm_? And water felt and felt, harder and harder.

When Santa noticed that the group began to divide and leave the square, his heart missed a beat.  
People _couldn't_ see him. Holding Hana even closer, he turned around and began to run out of the city. This time, he crossed the graveyard without walking around, and he jumped above the graves and prayed that no one noticed him. It was so, so hard to run, water was everywhere. He nearly slipped eat every step, and Hanatamago in his arms was crazy. The sound of the storm was frightening her.  
Here, the gate of the graveyard was almost here... Well, he thought. It was so, so dark. When he passed the gate, a flash of lighting hitting the ground not so far around made freak out; and with good reason. It made him see, right next to the fence, a silhouette. The shadow of a woman in a long dress and holding an umbrella.

Santa froze as he looked at her, and almost felt of the fence. She didn't move a bit, save for her hair flying in the wind. He couldn't even see her eyes of her mouth. She could be a statue for what he knew -a very scary and realistic one. But a few seconds later, he pulled himself together and began to run again, toward the forest, which was so close now.

He really thanked himself to have the presence of mind to let his bright red clothes on the way to find the clearing again. And he put the clothes in the low branches of the trees, so they weren't muddy but just wet.  
Here were his trousers... His gloves... His vest... He was almost arrived. He finally got his hat, and he made it to the clearing. _Finally_. Without a second thought, he opened the Christmas-tree door in the black tree and jumped in it, Hana in an arm and his clothes in the other.  
One minute later, he was eating snow. He sat and watched around him. He was back in his forest... Fir trees, snow everywhere, and some bells where ringing far away.

Yes. He was... Home.

And it was freaking cold. Santa jumped to the realisation that he was still in his underwear, and quickly get up to put on his red trousers above his white ones, manage to put his arms in the wet sleeves and his legs in the as wet pants. Oh god it was horrible. It was so sticky and _dripping_. He didn't even try to put his hat and his gloves. Rather, he made a sign to Hana to ask her to follow him and walked in the way his steps made in the snow when he came. The trip back home was silent. Santa was lost in his thoughts, and Hana was still scared of their walk in the weird hot forest.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the town.  
There were no sound, the lights were off. The party had ended. Everyone was home.  
To be honest, walking in the dark city was scary.

Trying not to make a noise, Santa entered his house. Hana run directly into her carrier, next to the fireplace. After taking his boots in hands, Santa followed her in the living room, to put his shoes in front of the fire.

"Where were ya?" he heard behind him.  
"Nowhere. Walking," Santa answered, not even looking at Berwald, who was standing in the kitchen door-frame.  
"Warm wine or choc'late?"  
"Chocolate" Santa said as he put off his red jacket and trousers to put them in front of the fire too. "I already drank a glass of wine tonight."  
"I'll never understan' why you refuse to drink more" Berwald said, pouring some milk in two mugs.  
"Alcohol is dangerous, no? And, I don't like it."

The giant came back in the living room, to see that Santa wrapped in a blanket and looked the fire with faded eyes. He tended him a mug, that Santa took without a word.

"I felt in the snow." Santa suddenly said.  
"I didn't ask…"  
"I know you were wondering and you didn't dare ask. So, I felt in the snow. Nothing else."

Berwald didn't reply, and only looked at Santa with a lost look. Santa seemed to notice his gaze, and made him a weak smile.

"Did you wait for me?"

The giant only mumbled a few words, looking away. Santa made a pinched smile, and rubbed the taller's arm. It was his way to thank him. He didn't feel like talking tonight.

The whole week was the same. The week after Christmas was usually a break week, and Santa spent it the head in the clouds, not able to focus on anything. The elves were worried, but maybe he was only tired, no? Berwald was too. More than once, some little elves caught him gazing at Santa, and this week more than any other Berwald had to put up with songs celebrating his love for Santa. But he was just worried. After what Santa told him, who wouldn't be?

The sixth day, Santa decided he wanted to know more. It's not like he was able to sleep anyway. In the middle of the night, he got up, put his boots, took one of Berwald's jackets, which hung down to the floor, to be able to walk in the snow without freezing.

"Hana, come here sweetie!" he shushed to the dog who slept in the living room.

The little ball of fur, visibly happy to have a nice walk under the stars, yelped to her master with joy.

"Don't bark, you'll wake Berwald up."

The dog groaned, before running outside, hasting her master. She wanted to walk outside!

Well, of course, if she knew where they went, she would have been less adamant.


	6. Chapter 6

You know what ? I'm really happy. WE FINALLY SAW THE FACES OF CODE LYOKO'S ACTORS.

But, that's not the point... I'm sorry for being late, it's 00:15 here, but hey... Hey.

Anyway, thank you for the feedback ! And here is the chapter! I hope you had a nice St-Nicolas !

* * *

Santa went back to the strange town this night. Like before, he stayed in a little street sat on a trash bin, to see the city liven up. This night too, people where singing. The weird guy in a wheelchair was the conductor, and a beautiful brown woman in ripped red nurse clothes was pushing him around the choir to let him boss them up. Santa found this very entertaining. When they sang songs, all the elves were disciplined and no one tried to joke around in swapping the lyrics or singing to high-pitched. The choir here was a real mess, the ones with the instruments massacred the music, and every five minutes two of them decided it was time to fight. Santa liked the atmosphere… It was so different from Christmas Town. Hana seemed to like it too. At least, she wasn't as terrified as the last time. She wouldn't leave Santa's lap, but at least she didn't bark anymore.

One of the guys sang very well. He was in the first row and wore a nice suit. Santa wished he could wear a suit, someday. A shirt at least. Something else than his red jacket or his underwear. The guy also had a weird curl in the hair, and an annoyed look. As soon as the guy in the wheelchair made them all stop because the man with the head in fire set the fire to his neighbour's hair, the singer winced even more.

And then, Santa swore, his head _turned around. _Santa couldn't help but gasp as he literally saw the guy's head make a _turn, _and his eyes got wide-open when he saw that it _wasn't the same face anymore_.

"Hey Lovi, when do I sing?"

The head turned once more, to show the angry face who shouted:

" I already told you to call me Romano! And Roderich told you fifteen times you sing when it's the high-pitched voices' part!"  
"Oh… " the other face said.  
"Now let me be, we go back to work!"

And Santa was truly amazed. So, this guy… Was actually _those_? And they could make a full turn with their head, and… They were actually too in the same body. Santa never got this interested into someone. He wanted to learn more about them, about all the others! Why did this guy had horns, and this girl had a paper with weird symbols stuck on the face? Why did this kid had scales, and this one looked like a ghost?

But he suddenly came back to the reality. People were coming. And quickly, his dog in his arms, he ran into the night.

He came back five days later. And then, three days later. And then, he came every night. No one in Christmas town seemed to notice. Maybe they saw that he was more and more tired; but in this case no one said anything.

He watched the people in the town singing, he watched them just walking around, he watched them living. And the more he watched them, the more he longed to belong to them. He wanted to go talk to them, joking with the mermaid in the shaft, keeping an eye on the little rascals running around, carving the orange-shaped things with them. He was not scared anymore. Hana wasn't either. He had to keep her close in his arms, or else she'd just jump and run in the middle of the square.

But people couldn't see him. He was Santa Claus.

One day, a striped fabric stick out of the bin he used to sit on. He knew the fabric; it was like this white guy's pants. He took it, and it was really one of the white guy's pants. It was torn in the bottom and a little bit dirty. But he fold it and slip it under his shirt.

The next day, he found a white shirt with a few holes. The next day, he stole a waistcoat who was hung with twenty other waistcoat. The next days, he found a left shoe that fitted him. The next day, he found another left shoe that fitted him, and considering he liked this one better he took it. The next day, he found a right shoe, who was the wife of the left shoe he didn't like. Too bad, he'll have too different shoes.

The seventh day, he didn't went to the weird town. He rather stayed up all night, and he sew his new clothes. He hid the holes with some hold elves' clothes, he tried to arrange the shirt that was too big. He felt compressed in the pants, the white guy were really skinny and tall after all. He had to cut the bottom of the trousers, and now it was too short. The waistcoat didn't fitted him.

When he fully dressed up in front of the mirror to see the result, he looked terrible.

He never was this happy before.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! here is a longer chapter ! But I'm in a good mood today. I finally saw The Rise of the Guardians (my god this movie is just SO BEAUTIFUL and there is the Little Mouse and it made me laugh because in the France of the inside it isn't a bunny but _Bells_ that bring Easter eggs, so kids must be so lost...) and after seven years of search, I finally got Kingdom Hearts I.

I will play right now, BTW.

Anyway, thank you for the feedback and enjoy this chapter ! The song is of course based on "This is Halloween" !

* * *

The next night, Santa put on his new ripped clothes. Ah, he looked good for someone who just went through the dustbins.  
Above them, he put one of his usual red outfits. But he didn't look really like_ them_. His skin was too pink, and he was too chubby (seriously, the pants cut his blood flow), and they all had those long skinny fingers when he had some small fat ones. Tss, he was so jealous of Berwald's fingers. But, that wasn't the point. People won't notice his fingers, will they?

When the last lights of the city went off, Santa was ready. He had his new shoes in hand, Hana under an arm, and tiptoed silently to door. He put his snow boots, and, the more discretely possible, he ran in the night. He knew by heart the way to the magic tree, now. And he was relieved to know that the new snow and the wind covered up the path he took every day. What if and elf –or worse, Berwald- found it?

As soon as he was in the clearing, he ran towards the trees, trying to put off his boots while running, thing that almost made him trip and fall. In his now soaked socks, he jumped in the orange door, a very happy Hana on his head.

Mmh, he still had an hard time when he arrived. He hurt himself every time. Anyway, he quickly sit up to whip on his shoes and whip off his red clothes. Hana shake off to make the snow disappear, and Santa decided it was a good idea and did the same. Now, the town.

To be honest, he had a harder time to find his way in the dark forest. He hoped he'll quickly get used to it though… This time, he took fifteen minutes to arrive in front of the city's gate. And, better later than never, he began to freak out.

What will he say? "Hello, I'm Santa Claus, please adopt me?"

No. Firstly, because he didn't want people to know he was Santa Claus, and secondly, because he didn't want to be… adopted… Because he was… Santa Claus.

He'll maybe come again tomorrow.

He glared pensively at the dark street in front of him, until he saw a little white spot walking on it happily.

"Hana!"

Without a second thought, he ran in the city, looking for the dog who seemed to have disappear. Oh, bother… Was she in this street? No… In this one? Here, he saw her tail!

"Can I help you?"

Santa started and turned around. Just before him, was the guy who had two faces. And, he word the angry one.

"Hu… Hello… I'm looking for my dog…?"

And that wasn't a lie in itself. The guy made a suspicious look, before asking:

"Where are you from?"  
"A city… On the other side of the woods?"

Someone, please, make in sort that there is actually a city on the other side of the woods. Make in sort that there is an other side of the woods.

"Oh. And you lost your _dog_ here?"  
"She has a good stamina."

The guy seemed to swallow it. He nodded, and said to Santa:

"I'm the mayor. My name is Romano."  
"And I'm Feliciano!" the other face said.

The sudden switch of face scared Santa to no end, but the mayor didn't seemed to notice and Feliciano asked:

"Do you plan to stay here? A little while? We love guests!"  
"No we don't."  
"Of course we do, Lovi."  
"I don't think so."

Santa was lost and couldn't keep track of the conversation, who went quicker and quicker. In the end, the head just kept turning and didn't even stop anymore. Santa discreetly backed off and walked toward the square, hoping finding Hanatamago.

And here she was. Running after a cat-girl. The girl climbed in a walking tree wandering around, spitting at the little Maltese who barked to her, a fierce light in her eyes. Santa ran next to his dog and caught her by the neck, glaring at her in the most condescending look he had.

"Are you the one who brought this savage beast here?" the cat girl asked.  
"That's not very nice of you", the tree added.  
"I'm sorry. I had lost her."  
"Be careful next time," the cat girl said while she get down of the tree. "I am Justine, by the way. I'd like to greet you, but not as long as you have this wolf in the arms."

Santa just made her an embarrassed smile. Oh my, he didn't begin well here, did he…? A laugh behind him made him realized. He was in the middle of the square. Everyone looked at him. Even the mayor, who seemed to have stop to argue with himself.

"Who are you?" the man in the wheelchair asked.  
"Where are you from?" the siren in the shaft added.  
"Why are you here?" a blond guy with wolf features inquired.

Santa swallow. Two times. He didn't know where to look, what to do.

"Where am I exactly…?"  
"Oh, so you're lost?" a suave voice shushed to his hair.  
"In this case, we'll explain you" another voice whispered him.

Santa began to had a hard time to breath, and stepped back as much as he could before hitting the shaft, a few meters behind him. Everything was becoming too scary. And the two guys who shushed in his ears looked exactly of the idea he had of a vampire and… A kind of a ghost.

_"Welcome in this marvelous world  
Where we sing for the mean and the greedy  
Come with us and you will see  
That we only have one word_

_It is Halloween, it is Halloween  
The city of the fear and horror  
We could be almost obscene  
But how could we contain our anger?_

_Here we come! Let's commit a crime!_

_Welcome to Halloween…"_

Santa was honestly mesmerized. And he didn't know if it was in good, or bad. The crowd had surrounded him, and all he can do was watching and not daring to move. He held Hana close to him, and the god honestly thought she was in a really safe sport there.

_"I am here to give you nightmares, and to make sure you'll scream because you'll be scared!" _a big, tall, blond man with a pipe sang.  
"_Did you knew that us sirens, could make great meals with some humans_?" the girl in the shaft, right behind him, shushed in his ear.

"_It is Halloween, it is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

_Come in our, dark city, the heads fall and with we make balls!"_

This time, Santa felt on the floor as he where pushed, and seeing all the shadows surrounding him was the most traumatizing he never saw. He regretted to came. With all his heart.

"_We may be young but we are the worst, and from no one you'll be cursed!" _a kid hummed with a big smile.  
"_Have you ever met a werewolf, I'm sure not but this experience will be worth!"_

Suddenly, everyone moved aside Santa, who was totally frightened at this point. In front of him, a tall man looked at him, drawing himself up to his full height.  
The white man.  
Santa really hoped he wouldn't notice his pants.

_"And here is the king of the night,  
Our great Gilbert the knight!  
He arrives on his black horse  
To make the things even worse!"_

Oh his God. Santa was dead. Dead and buried. He was about to pee himself. They would skin him, rip his limbers off, eat his eyes, burn his organs and maybe, after, kill him.

He complained that he was too pink, but now he really be somewhere between the green and the grey.

_"Now that everyone's here,  
It's time to bring out the beer!  
Let's get drunk all night long,  
To welcome our guest along!"_

And then, they all burst into laughs. Santa breathed heavily, and he only understood what the last lyrics said.

"What…" he managed to say.

What… The… Oh my…

"Did we scare you? Did we scare you?" a blond kid with big eyebrows and scales asked.  
"It's been years we repeat this song!" Feliciano said. We waited for a guest to sing it. "So, are we scarier than in your city on the other side of the woods?"  
"Yes you are" Santa said in a really high-pitched voice, not over it yet.  
"That's sad that not everybody was there," the man in the wheelchair said. "Where are Norge, Niels and Ice?"  
"Who care about them!" Gilbert said. "Bring out the alcohol, we have a guest! The king told so!"

Romano grimaces, and then asked:

"Why is Gilbert our 'king'? I mean, he is useless and obnoxious and loud, and far from being the scariest!"  
"We draw straws" someone replied. "Sad, sad story."

Santa was still on the floor, not knowing what to do. The nurse saw him, and give him a hand.

"Here! Come celebrate with us! To apologize for scaring you off. But, that's not every day we have a guest!"

Santa nodded, and got up, his legs still shaking.

"You'll see, a good beer will make you better. The name is Elizaveta, by the way."


	8. Chapter 8

wow i will never pass my exams

* * *

Santa was dragged by the arm in the middle of the square, where some people had began to install tables and chairs. The guy looking like a wolf, along with the tall one and his pipe, were carrying big wood barrels, that they put on one of the tables, to the joy of people around.

Everyone was running, bringing stuff from their houses or chatting –yelling- happily –or not.

"Someone has anything to eat?"  
"I was baking a pumpkin pie!"  
"No one wants your pie, Arthur."  
"We really need food."  
"My God we live in _Halloween, _everyone has ton of sweets at home, just bring them!"

And Santa was standing in the middle of everything, not knowing what to do or where to go. He was almost most scared _now. _People here were _nuts._

Why the hell did he decided to come?

Oh, yes. Because he wanted to be nuts too.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt a whack on his back, that made him jump. He turned around to see the vampire guy who grinned at him.

"Salut! I'm Zamfir!"  
"He... Hello" Santa said hesitantly.  
"Do you know Dracula?"  
"Yes… I heard of him… once?"  
"It's my nunky! Isn't that cool?"

A brown-haired guy came to pick up the vampire before Santa had the time to answer. But as soon as he was alone, someone else appeared in front of him.

"Sorry for scaring you off!" a blond-haired girl with an impressive cleavage apologized. "So, so sorry! But we don't have a lot of guests, so… We over-reacted…"  
"It's okay… I think…"

And like that, everyone came before him, greeting him, apologizing or simply introducing themselves. This werewolf guy was Ludwig, this man in a… turtle-suit… was Antonio, Francis was the ghost-like one ("I'm a ferryman!" he said, shaking his lantern),and so on and so forth. But in the end, they all arrived at the same conclusion: Santa was a kind guest, but he was too shy. And indeed, he didn't have said a word.

"Oh, look at who's coming! We get the beer, and here are Heiko, Niels and Jen!"

Everyone turned toward one of the street, from where arrived three men. The younger had white hair, a pale skin, violet eyes ("Like mine!" thought Santa), and… pair of horns. He wore a green-striped suit, a burgundy tie, striped shorts and high boots. It was really… peculiar. The second was the tallest. He looked like he took the first clothes he had in his closet, an old white shirt and ripped trousers. He also had horns, and… hoofs? Like a goat? And the last was the most imposing. He had huge horns, and a really classy suit. He had a black upside-down cross in the hair, and an oppressive aura all around him.

"Hey, you begin a party without us?" the satyr asked.  
"Of course they do, you knock back all the beer everytime" the teen replied.

The last didn't even turn his attention to the two others. Rather, he walked directly toward Santa, his eyes locked in the poor man's. When he was at only a few centimeters of him –they had sensibly the same height, but Santa was shrinking because of the fear- he stopped and sniffed him a few seconds.

He then just backed off, to throw Santa a suspicious glare that meant a lot. He didn't trust him. Santa didn't trust him either, to be honest.

They stayed like that a few seconds, before the two other newcomers arrive. The tallest took Santa by the shoulder, and dragged him a little farther from the scary dude and the curious crowd.

"Don't mind Norge, he's kind of… Unique."  
"Everyone is, no?"  
"Oh, I like how you think, guest! Where are you from? How long do you stay?"  
"Er… A city on the other side of the woods… And… I stay a few hours, I guess?"  
"Nice! My name is Niels. What's yours?"  
"Santa."

Niels froze, and all the people still around too, throwing him an interrogating glance.

Ups.

You had one job, Santa.

Now you have five seconds to save your ass.

"Santa… rantino. Santarantino."  
"Yeeah", Niels made. "Listen, I will just call you Tino, okay? It's shorter and all."  
"O-Ok, Tino. Tino is cool. A… I like Tino."

Niels then whack him in the back, with a big smile plastered on the face, and said:

"So, welcome, Tino! No need to be a tight-ass with us! We love guests!"

The nurse then came next to them, carrying two enormous chops of beer.

"Here you are!" she said. "Good cold beer!"  
"Thank you, sweetie!" Niels replied. "You should visit my bed someday!"  
"Not in your dreams, Satyr" Elizaveta said, smiling.

Santa was truly impressed. How did he talked to a woman? And what was it in this glass?

"Try it!" Niels said when he saw that Tino didn't have touch his chop. "It's the best beer of the country!"  
"Is that alcohol?" Tino asked, smelling it.  
"Of course it is…?"  
"But… I can't drink this amount of alcohol!"

The satyr raised an eyebrow, and inquired:

"It's the amount that bothers you?"  
"Err… Yes."  
"Wait… Hey, Ivan! The guest wants shots! Bring the vodka!"

The tall guy, not far, nodded, and prepared a few little glasses while Niels dragged Tino to the table. Ten shots waited for them, and Gilbert, next to them, looked at it suspiciously.

"Look, Tino" Niels said, "I took five you took five. A race. Sounds fair?"  
"Five in a row?" Gilbert asked. "You're fucking crazy."  
"At least I fuck, Gilbo."  
"Well, it doesn't seem an enormous amount…" Tino said.  
"You see, Gil? My new best friend thinks we can survive it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and Niels made a sign to Santa to begin to drink.

Not understanding what was happening, Tino just took the drinks the more quickly possible in the mouth.

Oh, god. Worst idea ever.

It wasn't cider or hot wine. At all.

"You're fine, Tino?" Gilbert asked, seeing that Santa was red.  
"Wow, that blow away" Santa managed to answer, the throat in fire.  
"I told you, Niels. Be nice with the guests."  
"One more!" Tino shouted, holding his glass to Ivan who still had the bottle in hand.

Niels just made a smirk to Gilbert who rolled his eyes and went away, looking for other people to bother.

Norge came back later next to him. Tino had stopped to drink, he began to feel tipsy and he didn't like it. The demon didn't seem nicer that before, but Tino was in a good mood now.

"Everyone's fine in your village?" Norge asked.

Tino was surprised by this question, but hey, maybe the demon was just socially awkward. Play the game, Santa.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine fine. I should go back."  
"Be careful in the woods. Do you plan to come back?"

Okay, that was becoming creepy. Nice or mean, you have to chose, Norge. Now, you just confuse people.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. It's really awesome here. I like it better than at home."  
"Mmh. Come back when you want."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry I forget to post it on this site yesterday ! Haaaa I'm sorry !

Anyway, i hope you'll enjoy it and thank you for the feedback!

* * *

Berwald found Santa more and more strange. Since that Christmas passed, he was always tired. The giant couldn't help but wonder if it has anything to do with what Santa said on Christmas' night. But he couldn't decide himself to ask him; he felt really embarrassed to talk to him, so asking him something that private was nearly impossible for him.

He hated being shy.

All he could was looking at him, like right now. They were at the factory, supervising the elves who were making the toys. And while Santa and his bad mood were bossing around at the other side of the room, Berwald was just here, standing and looking at him.

"Berwald Berwald Berwald!"

The giant turned his head toward the floor, to see a worried elf who was pulling his trousers.

"Mmh?"  
"Four letters, one syllable. 'Work'."

The elf Gillen was sure didn't laugh with work. Berwald tried to make a weak smile to convince him that yes, he was working, but Gillen didn't buy it at all. He just glanced at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Berwald?"  
"Nothin'"  
"Oh please, you need more than a poor 'nothin'' to convice me."

The giant turned his look, not really happy to be busted. But the elf Gillen was a wise elf. He always give good advice.

"It's Santa… Don't you think he's weird?"  
"More than usually you mean?" Gillen answered, turning toward Santa who was helping the elf Promakhos to paint a doll. "Yes indeed. He's tired. And… Sad, I guess?"

Mmh. Maybe. Sad. Melancholic even…

"But it must be because Christmas is over. No time to worry though; we have to work, Berwald."

On Tuesday nights, the older elves always held a little party in Santa's house. And Berwald noticed a few things during the three last parties: firstly, Santa didn't enjoy it as much as before. Those parties were more a get-together, where everyone talked and laughed. Santa used to have a lot of fun, and now even Berwald talked more than him. He spent the night next to the window, looking toward the hill, a glass in hand. Because, yes, secondly, now Santa drank. When he used to fear alcohol like the plague, he now drank a few glasses of hot wine without a flinch.

But when people went talk to him, he replied with a big smile and nice words. Nobody noticed how sad he was. Berwald wanted so, so much to go and hug him, but he couldn't. It was too embarrassing. And Santa will certainly be better in a few days, as the elf Gillen said. It was just a post-Christmas spleen. Nothing to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I come, I leave right after, I have to revise!  
Swedish tomorrow ! (I did weird in History and Syriac...)

Thank you for all the feedback !

* * *

"Hey! Tino's here!"  
"Hey Tino! We thought you should come yesterday!"  
"I'm sorry, I had a mishap…"

Santa began to feel like at home in Halloween town. It was the fourth time he came. Well, the fourth time he came "officially". He always proceed the same way; he left Christmas Town when all the lights were off, and stayed in Halloween town for a few hours before going back and try to catch a little bit of sleep. But he took a nap at work, most of the time.

What he liked at Halloween time, it was that every day was different, and there was no established schedule. People did what they wanted to, when they wanted to. Last time, Zamfir the vampire asked him to prepare with him a few potions that had to rest a few months for next Halloween, and then they looked for Zamfir's bat, Babat IV The Great, who disappeared. The time before, Lily, a cute girl, and Lars, the guy that head on fire, taught him how to carve pumpkins and make pies with it. It ended in a chase in the city; Vash, Lily's brother, was running after Gilbert and Niels who stole the pies that cooled on the windowsill.

He was really keen to know what he will do today. Francis the ferryman told him that maybe they could scare someone who make a Ouija… He had no idea of what a Ouija was, but it sounded fun.

While he was saluting Victoria, the mermaid in the shaft, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Gilbert, who was smiling at him.

"Hey, Tino! Here you are! Nice, I needed you."  
"Why?"  
"I have to go and ask something to Roderich. But I hate him, and I hate his house, and I hate his nurse. I thought that maybe, you could come along. So I wondered if maybe, you wanted to come with me? If she sees you, Elizaveta won't try to kill me. Let Hana to the kids, and let's go!"

Santa seemed suspicious, but didn't say anything. Gilbert had sure a weird logic… And why would Elizaveta try to kill him to begin with?

"Sure, I come…"  
"Sweet!" the tall white man shout, dragging Santa by the arm toward the wobbly-wonky tower nearby.

Gilbert seemed overly excited, and cheer Santa to make him climb the hill quicker. The tower was really strange. It seemed to be built with thing found here and there, and Santa really wondered how it could stand still. In front of the front door, there was no doorbell, but instead an old tired crow on his perch. Santa was about to knock, but Gilbert stopped him and instead showed him the bird. And then, he pull on the crow's tail and the bird made and awful caw that could have broke Santa's eardrums.

Seriously, why did Gilbert do that? Poor thing! But he hadn't the time to tell off him, that the door opened on Elizaveta. Her smile quickly died off when she saw Gilbert who was happily waving at her.

"Gilbert, get the fuck out of here."  
"Hello, Elizaveta! _Tino _and me came to say hi!"

The nurse's face lighted up when she saw Santa, rather embarrassed, next to the tall man. She squeaked and took him by the shoulders to lead him inside. It was as peculiar as outside. An access ramp was turning around the walls, leading at the top. Elizaveta made him walk there, and Gilbert followed them, trying not to be too close of Elizaveta.

They stopped around the middle of the tower, in front of a beautiful wooden door. It was a library. An enormous library. Santa couldn't help but gasp, thing that made Elizaveta chuckle. In the middle of the room, Roderich was at an old broken piano, playing a beautiful song that Santa never heard before.

When he heard them enter, he difficultly turned his wheelchair around and rolled his eyes when he saw Gilbert.

"Gilbert. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, no need to be this aggressive. Me and Tino came say hello."  
"Stop fooling around, Gilbert. What are you doing here."

Santa considering that the conversation will surely be private, he decided to look around the room, in the books. He never had seen as much of them. The old elf Reno would be ecstatic.

This book was about bats! And this one, about how to grow pumpkins. This old one was a book of magic spells. Oh, god… Everything seemed so great. He wasn't really into books, but he wanted to spend the day to read all of them. Maybe he could ask Elizaveta –Roderich seemed scary- if he could borrow one or two…? Slowly, he walked toward the three others who were talking next to the piano. And really, he was scared of what he heard.

"But I told you that other worlds like ours exist!" Gilbert yelled.  
"Of course they exist!" Roderich replied harshly. "But that's not a reason to go and try to find them!"  
"And why? I want to know; I want to _see! _I'm tired of this masquerade; I'm tired of being the bad guy! I want people to love me for once! Tell me where I can go to travel in the other worlds!"  
"I won't, Gilbert. If you're born here, it means that you have to stay there. You have no right to decide otherwise. That how it works. If you were meant to be elsewhere, you'd be elsewhere. I won't tell you."  
"Yeah, sure. What is the real reason why you refuse to spit it?" Gilbert asked bitterly.  
"You remember your friend, the one who died a few years ago? He's not dead because he faded away; he died because he didn't make it to the trees."  
"Trees? So it's in the woods?"  
"My god, Gilbert, do you ever listen sometimes? He _died! _The only thing we found was one of his shoes, brought by a crow! Do you even realize how dangerous those woods are? _Don't look for the way. Don't."_  
"And what, I'd die? What a great deal. Don't make as if you cared! You hate me, almost as much as Elizaveta do! Everyone hates me or is scared by me, and I don't know which one saddens me the most. I just can't bear this life anymore, you understand? I just want people to love me, at least once. And if I die, I don't care. I would have try."

And then, Gilbert left the room quickly, letting Elizaveta and Roderich speechless. A few moment later, Roderich only shushed a few words, and Elizaveta took his hand to comfort him.

"People here love you dearly, Gilbert."

It wasn't a good moment for Santa to go out of his corner.

The return to Christmas town was quieter than usually. Hana saw that her master was sad and he didn't talk as much as he did the other times. And, in the woods, he hold her close, and tiptoed.

_The woods were dangerous._

_Someone died in there._

Santa really wondered what kind of monster could terrify a city full of some, but it was sure a huge one. Or a quick one. Sadly, Santa was neither huge nor quick. He just had a good aim, but what would he sent to it? Hana? Not in hell, she was too small, the monster would have ended with her in a matter of seconds and would still be hungry.

But this time, he didn't meet a monster in the woods. He hoped it'll still be the same next time.

He didn't sleep at all this night. He was only thinking about what Roderich said. "_If you're born here, it means that you have to stay there. You have no right to decide otherwise." _He had no right, so...? What did he risk, playing this sick game of going against what he was?

His sleepless night might have affected his mood more than usually. The following day, he shouted at everyone, for everything, refused to talk and sat next to the window for two hours. The only one who can go around him was Hanatamago. Even Berwald handled him with gloves and didn't dare to meet his look. The whole village was worried, and they all tried to find a way to cheer Santa up.

The next day, when Santa went in the living room to grab something to eat, he saw that the whole room was decorated. Almost all the elves were here, with banners, sweets, cakes and eggnog. A few little elves ran toward him, holding drawings of a smiling Santa playing with children.

"We know you're sad that Christmas ended, Santa, but we have to work to make next Christmas as wonderful as this one!"

Tino only smiled, not able to pronounce a "Thank you".


	11. Chapter 11

I think you have no idea how tired I am. I think I'm sick. Tss, and I have English and Greek finals tomorrow. (I did well in Swedish today, yey)

So, I let you the chapter and I go to bed right away ! There will maybe not have a chapter tomorrow, so until this week-end it will maybe be staggered, I'm sorry !

Douglas is Molossia BTW

* * *

After hearing Roderich, Tino was really, really scared to walk the forest again to come back in Halloween Town. But he just couldn't help to do so. And if he was attacked, well, too bad. It's not like he cared.

This night, he was with Niels, Ice and Norge. Well, mostly with Niels who was the only one who spoke, Ice and Norge just tagging along for the sake of doing something of their day. They didn't have anything to do, so the satyr decided to show Santa the city. He showed him a few houses, the city hall, the butcher, and many other places Tino forget about as soon as he saw them. They finally reached the graveyard, and Dan suggest that they sit down a little bit, showing an old tombstone not too far from the gate. Santa wasn't keen on sit on a _tombstone, _(And he didn't think that "It's my favourite tombstone!" was a great argument) but it wasn't as if Niels let him the choice.

"So, Tino. How do you like it here?" the satyr asked as he leant behind the grave to take a few bottles.

Catching Tino's glance, he only replied:

"What? I'm a satyr. Of course I hide alcohol everywhere. Rather answer the question."  
"Well", began Tino, now with a glass of alcohol in hand, "I love it. Everyone is so nice, and there is always something happening, and… everyone is so different, and unique, you see? I love that. I wish I could spend more time here."  
"Why don't you do? You're always welcome here! Everyone is welcome!" Niels said happily.  
"I can't. I have obligations in my village..."

Tino really didn't like the suspicious glare Norge gave him, that and the fact that the guy hardly spoke at all. He didn't know what the demon had in mind, and he know that wouldn't please him to have the answer.

"Your village sounds boring" Ice said, playing with his puffin on his laps.  
"It's not that it's boring, it's just that… It's so every day the same thing. A daily routine. And I don't fit there… But everyone is nice. And… They are so happy like that."  
"Everyone?" simply asked Norge, not even looking at Tino.  
"Er… Yes. Everyone. That's why I must be some kind of a weirdo, I suppose…"  
"Don't worry, Tino! Here you fit, and that's all that's matter!" Niels shouted, taking Santa by the shoulders.

Tino really liked to talk to them all. Niels was happy and smiling, Ice was more reserved but smart and witty, and Norge was suspicious and apprehensive until he drank a few glasses.

While Niels was telling them the story of how he got stuck in Victoria's shaft, some burst of laughter cut them. They all turned around, to see that a white-as-a-ghost kid was covered in green and orange paint and was followed by three other kids who were laughing at him.

The white child tried his best to walk proudly, and to hide his tears, but when one of the kids say the insult too much, he just ran away, crying. Ice went after him after that Norge glared at him, and before Niels had the time to react, Tino was already before them, the hands on the hips and a shocked look on the face:

"Mmh, by any chance, wouldn't you be the reason why he ran away?"

There was three kids; a blond one, with some scales randomly on the skin, a ginger one, with a scar on the cheek, and a brunette girl who was pouting.

"Yes we were!" the blond kid shouted.  
"And you're proud of that?"

"Yeeees?"

Santa rolled his eyes and asked:

"And how can you be proud of hurting people?"  
"We're kids of Halloween town!" the girl said. "It's our work to pull pranks on people!"  
"There is a difference between pranks and making people cry. And both of them makes you a naughty kid. And you know what happen to naughty kids? They have coal for Christmas."

Ups. Oh my, Tino, you had one job.

"What is this Kris-mass you're talking about?" the ginger yelled. "He deserved the prank!"  
"Yes, he deserved it!" the blond added.  
"And what did he do to deserve it, please?" Santa asked, patiently.

The girl looked discretely at the blond, who raised his shoulders.

"It was Sven's idea!" they both shouted at the same time.  
"Hey!"

Tino lowered himself to the ginger's eye-level, and asked him, slowly:

"So… Why did he deserved it…?"  
"Because. He…"  
"He?"  
"He."  
"That wasn't the correct answer," Tino said, before turning toward Niels and Norge who were behind him now. "What do you do with naughty kids?"  
"Mmh… We praise them?" Niels replied.  
"Well, I guess they will discover the joy of punishment. I mean, you can't let them _hurt _someone! Don't they have parents or something?"  
"No we don't," the blond replied.  
"What?"  
"They say true", Norge said. "They don't have parents. Emily stays with Jack, her older brother, and Sven and Peter lives with… Douglas I think."

Ice came back to them, holding by the hand the crying kid, who still had big stains of paint all over his white blouse.

"They also broke the canvas he was working on" Ice explained.

Tino sighed, and said firmly to the children:

"That's not even a prank, that's just mean. So to apologize, you'll go see the kid and help him to get rid of the paint and see if you can fix your stupid actions."  
"No!" shouted Peter and Sven at the same time.

Santa pinched the cheeks of the two childs, and asked, totally out of step:

"What did I just said?"  
"'Am going to fix the canvas" Emily said before running away.

Ice then make sure that the two other kids did as Tino said, letting Santa, Niels and Norge alone in the graveyard.

"How did you learn to deal with kids like that?" the satyr asked.  
"Habit, I guess?"  
"Anyway" Norge began, "I wish I had you at hand when Ice was in the middle of his rebelious teenage phase."


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I'm late. Life is running faster than me, sadly... The finals took more time I thought they would sorry .-.

Anyway. I'm now in vacations, so I will have time don't worry !

* * *

Santa didn't got up this morning. He was stuck in his bead, yelling at everyone who would try to wake him up or open the window.

He had a headache, he said. And he just wanted to sleep, thuck you.

Nobody would have really worry if it wasn't the third time in ten days.

And even when he was up, he was in a bad mood, or totally lethargic. His rings under his eyes were bigger and bigger when the days passed, and he was paler and paler. The day before, he had to make a new hole in his belt because he had lost weight.

It wasn't his usual bad patch after the holidays. It was now months since Christmas. And months till Christmas. In his state, he couldn't do any kind of work. And elves had a hard time to organize the whole fabrication of the toys. The elf Gillen and Berwald took care of the operations, but a lot of work could only be done by Santa; Santa who slept on the workbench when they managed to drag him to the factory.

All the things the elves tried to do to cheer him up were useless. He seemed to be happy for a few minutes, but as soon as he managed to go alone somewhere he was as depressed as before.

Berwald watched all of this, and he didn't dare say a thing. He knew Santa was like that because he couldn't bear his burden anymore. He knew that he was destroying himself. He knew all of this. He could ask him to put himself together, he could say him that he worried the whole town, he could explain him how much everyone needed him. But he couldn't help him. He couldn't because there was nothing to do, and he couldn't because he didn't have the guts to.

He could only watch the man he loved destroying himself and he could do nothing about it.

* * *

The night was great. Jack and Vash taught Tino how to use a riffle! He was scared at first, and didn't think it was a good idea –at all-, but once they began to shot the rotten pumpkins, he had a lot of fun. He was pretty good at aiming (years of throwing gifts in chimneys) and Vash promised him that they'll make a competition next time he'll come. Tino couldn't wait to be tomorrow!

Hana was even curlier than usually. And, in an interesting mix of colours… Her head was green, her legs pink, she had a black spot on the back, a little bit of blue here and there… The kids decided to paint her, visibly. She was pretty happy of her new look, but Tino really hoped that it will go away as soon as she'll run in the snow.

The trip in the forest was quiet, as usual. In all the time he came, he never met the monster, and he hoped it will stay this way. He learnt from the people in town that the monster was quick, quiet and blind. Some said it was enormous, some said it was as small as a mouse, and some said it was a tree. Yes, so nobody knew what the monster was exactly.

They were almost to the trees when they heard noise. Someone who walked. And light.

Tino couldn't move anymore. He stayed still, frightened, an waited. He couldn't even breath.

Who was he kidding after all? For months he ignored the rules and did what he wanted. And now, he'll end in the stomach of the monster. Like the guy before him. Maybe a crow would bring his shoe too. Halloween Town would now what happened. Not Christmas Town.

A few seconds later, the monster was in front of him.

Soaked wet, trembling, tall. Tall and thin. The lantern it hold let Tino see its frightened face. Pale, almost white –no, almost _blue- _red eyes looking at him, confused.

It was Gilbert.

Slowly, Tino looked toward the trees. The one to Christmas Town wasn't closed.

Tino simply nodded, and both of them walked back to their so-called houses.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow i have the feeling it's shorter and shorter but i have two or three to type today.

* * *

It was months that Santa didn't care at all and did half of his job. Months he refused to tell what was wrong, to help in any way. Berwald perfectly knew what Santa thought about everything, but that wasn't a reason. He couldn't just destroy all the kid's Christmas just because.

When Santa refused to got up at ten this morning, it was the straw that breaks the camel's back. Berwald couldn't take it anymore. After asking him nicely for the third time to got his ass up and accomplish shit today and getting replied "Let me sleeeeep" for the third time, he just rushed in the room, opened the curtains, the window, took Santa by the collar and dragged him in the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?" Santa asked when Berwald shoved before him a mug of coffee.  
"Are ya? 'Time to get some shit done, don't ya think? Christmas in a few months. And here ya are, sleepin' in and not helping in any way. Wha's wrong with ya?"  
"You perfectly know what's wrong with me."  
"Indeed, but ya can't ruin everyone's Christmas just because 'ya don't feel like it.' You still have got obligations."

Tino glared at Berwald, a few seconds, before turning his face towards the window.

"No one would care."  
"Wha'?"  
"If I'm not here for Christmas. No one would care."  
"Of course everyone would."  
"They would care that they don't have any gifts waiting for them. No one would wonder why I didn't come. They will wonder why no one gave them presents. They wouldn't truly care. No one. I already told you, nobody would love me if it wasn't for the presents."

Berwald wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that everyone would care, that he just wanted to see him smile like he did before. But he couldn't.

Santa finished his coffee and slammed the mug on the table, before leaving angrily the room.

This day, Santa did all his work. Quickly, tempestuously, and blowing in rage to every little critic. After four hours of ordeal, the elf Gillen went see him to ask him to calm down. Tino just looked at him, and the answer was irrevocable.

"Fuck you."

And he let the flabbergasted elf in the lurch, going back to his precedent occupations as if nothing mattered.

Everyone was as shocked as Gillen was. Did Santa –Santa, _Santa Claus, _the guardians of the children- just _swear ?_

But visibly, he didn't care at all. He finished his work earlier today, and left with Hanatamago for a walk on the hill.

He didn't came back for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

In all honesty, I didn't plan to have a social life

* * *

Tino went across the forest every night now. Sometimes, he passed Gilbert, who went in the other side. They only glance at each other, but they never talked or mention it if they met at Halloween town the days where Gilbert stayed. Santa really wondered what he did in Christmas Town, considering that he only went when it was night there, but he wouldn't ask.

Today, when he arrived, he saw that everyone was installing tables on the square. But, it wasn't a party day, was it?

"Hoy Tino!"  
"Hello Niels! What's up for today?"

Niels, in front of Tino, made a cocky smile as he sniffed.

"As you can see, we're installing tables."  
"Wow."  
"It's almost Halloween, so we're going to prepare it! Gilbert had the wonderful idea to make jifts for the kids!"

Tino glances at Gilbert, who was helping Arthur to install a table near the shaft.

"Jifts, hmm?"  
"Yes! He explained the concept! Actually, you make a thing, and you offer it to other people! So, we're going to make tons and tons of scary jifts we'll give to the kids!"  
"I know what's a _gift, _thanks."  
"Wow, you have a weird accent."

Tino rolled his eyes. Seriously, Niels was really too stubborn sometimes. As he was about to reply that no, his accent was good, the satyr just turned around to help the other. How rude.

Tino also went help to put the tables, saluting everyone as he did so. Oh, that was now he was happy to have a great force. Those tables were heavy… Most of them were simple wooden tables, but some had complicated patterns carved. (Tino really liked those kind of furniture, Berwald made a few for the living-room in Christmas Town.)

"And what are we going to do as gifts?" Francis asked when all the tables where in place.  
"Jaw traps jaw traps! Everyone wants jaw traps!" the kids sang.  
"No, no! A head!"  
"Arthur's liver gratin!"

Tino raised an eyebrow. Wow, they were serious?

"Have you ever make gifts once in your life?" Santa asked.  
"No, that's the cool thing!" Alfred replied. "Gilbert had an illumination the other day and he had this idea: giving scary things to people, and not only candies!"  
"He said that?"  
"Well, no, actually, it seemed really boring how he explained it, we adapted the thing," Peter said.

Santa lowered to the kid's level, and asked him:

"And what do you want to make as gifts?"  
"I dunno. Scary things. Like jaw traps."  
"Jaw traps aren't scary they're just dangerous."  
"And the head?"  
"And that's just gross."

Peter just rolled his eyes, groaning. Seriously, his ideas were great.

"I can show you how to make good gifts, though," Santa proposed.

Peter agreed suspiciously, and he dragged him to the table were Emily and Sven tried to wrap some pencils they stole to Roderich.

"Oh, no no no. Don't. Ehm… Has anyone got wood, a hammer and paint? I'll show you how to make a gift."

Hearing that none of the kids was doing any sound –sign that something bad was about to happens most of the time-, everyone turned around to see the three little rascals passionate in front of Santa, who was building some kind of a toy without any effort, not even noticing that everyone grouped around them. In a matter of minutes, he managed to build a little train, a beautiful Jack-in-the-box, and a nice duck on wheels. He seemed rather proud of his job, and smiled at Peter, who had stars in the eyes, as he wiped of the sweat on his forehead. Hey, this was a tiring activity!

Everyone was passing the toys in the crowd, looking at them with a child-like amazement. Gilbert seemed to be the more frantic about them, and he had a grin so wide that it almost hurt Santa. Only Heiko and Roderich raised an eyebrow at this demonstration.

"Wow, it's a really nice work!" Ludwig said. "You're used to do it?"  
"Eeer… Sometimes."  
"Now, let's make them scary! Let's make them scary!" the kids sang.  
"With blood!" Emily said.  
"No, with a devil in the train!" Peter retorted.  
"Let's cut their head, let's cut their heads!" Sven complained.

Tino looked suspiciously at them, before asking:

"What, you want to kill my beautiful toys?"  
"Yes, yes! They are not funny! They need to be scary!"  
"Calm down, kids," Romano said. "We're not going to kill Tino's work."

The rascals groused, and glared at the floor, sulking. Everyone else was groaning, too.

"We're going to use them as a model to make other ones, that will be scary. Tino, can you make different models?"  
"Yes, no problem…"  
"Lovi, I'm not sure we should make all of them scary" Feliciano suddenly said.  
"What? Of course we should! It's for Halloween!" Romano retorted, spinning quickly the head to speak.  
"No! You're always trying to make everything scary!"  
"And you're a _pansy, _Feliciano! A pansy!"  
"And you're mean!"  
"What did you just said?"

The head was now spinning really fast like the insults, and even though everyone seemed amused around, Tino was _really_ uncomfortable. He was kind of sure that heads shouldn't be able to do that. But how horrible was it to have to live in the same body than someone you can't stand? It should be really tiring, honestly.

"Okay! If it's that I leave!"

Romano's affirmation made everyone laugh, and Tino had to admit it was pretty funny. How did he planned to leave…? He was… Stuck to Feliciano? As in, literally?

So, to be honest, he was rather _surprised_ to see him… just _unsticking _from Feliciano. Romano was… _going out _Feliciano. And a minute or so after, two men in a similar suit were standing were only one was before. The new Romano adjusted his waistcoat, before making his head do a full turn.

"So much better."  
"You should close your mouth," Niels shushed to Tino. "You're going to swallow a fly."

He blinked a few times, not realizing right away that he was totally flabbergasted by what just happened.

"But he… They… He just… _What_?"  
"You never saw them doing so?"  
"_No."_  
"It happens a lot though," Niels explained.  
"If they can live separately, why are they… _Fusionning_ to begin with?" Tino asked angrily.

The satyr only shrugged his shoulders. What, seriously, he didn't know.

"Are there any other kind of weird stuff people can do and I'm not aware of?"  
"Mmh… Yes? You see Antonio?"

Tino looked at the turtle-guy, who was next to Justine (and they were both listening to Romano complain, they seemed to be used to it). Yes, what's was wrong with him? Beside the fact that he looked ridiculous.

"He has to wear a costume every day. He _can't _take it off."  
"What?"  
"Because of his _ass_," the satyr stated with the most serious look on the face.  
"_What_."

Niels shrugged, hinting that no, he didn't knew much more of it.

"Some say he has the most fabulous ass of all. And thus, he can't take his costume off, because it would strike down everyone looking at it. The only ones who saw it are Romano and Justine. But that's normal they bang him."  
"Oh, please," Jendrik said, next to him. "He just wears it because he likes it. Everyone saw his ass. He always end up naked when he's drunk."  
"Yes, _when he's drunk. _And what are we when he's drunk? _Drunk." _Niels sassied. "No one can remember what his glorious shining butt looks like."

Jendrik was about to reply, but just gave up. No need to argue with Niels, he was too damn stubborn to accept the truth in front of his stupid ovine eyes.

"And so, Tino, what other toys can you do?"


	15. Chapter 15

_This _trip to Christmas Town was one of the most complicated ever.

Basically, after building toys for two hours (and making them scary. It was really fun, Tino liked it), they decided it was time to congratulate themselves.

And how do you congratulate someone in Halloween?

Yes, exactly. You get hammered.

And even though he holds his liquor relatively well, Tino had to admit that this time, they overdid it. He had absolutely no idea of what time it was, he could almost not remember his name, and everyone was at least as drunk as him. And yes, Antonio took off is turtle costume. Nice but. Really nice.

Considering that he had no idea what hour it was, he somewhat decided it was time to go back home. Niels gave him a bottle for the road, and here he was, slaloming in straight paths and hitting every grave of the cemetery. The scary girl with no face was here this time too. He learnt to know her, she was Natalia and nobody knew why she sometimes waits for nothing in the graveyard. And she was scary. For everyone.

Anyway, this time, he hugged her before trying to climb the fence. He almost felt on Hanatamago, who had passed through the bars.

Hanatamago really saved his life by the way, he wouldn't have find his way in the forest otherwise. After –painfully- reaching the trees, his red clothes in hand, he managed to find the good door and fell into it to go back in Christmas Town.

The fell was really turbulent. He puked half of his stomach as soon as he landed.

Going out the forest and down the hill was a pretty easy task, even though it was still night, and he decided that he was warm whatever could happen and he just… Rolled down it, Hanatamago barking after him.

Tino made her sign to shush, and then tiptoed across the square, until he reached home. He then opened discretely in a big crash the front door. Hana yelped as she received some cold water on the nose from Tino, who was soaking wet.

"Shhh, Hana. You will wake Bear up." Tino ordered, taking a lamp of his bottle. "If he does we're so deeeead!"

The dog barked to show she didn't understood, and run in the living room to sleep on the sofa. And now, the hard part. Going to bed. And so, climbing the stairs. They weren't even stairs, they looked more like crocodiles. And he was wet, he shouldn't let water after him…

He took off his hat, that was full of water, and handed it to Berwald next to the stairs before trying to climb it. One step… Two… Where is the guardrail…

"Mmh. What are you doin'?"

Tino jumped and turned around, totally terrified. Here, just here, stood Berwald, visibly really, really, really pissed off.

"Shhhshhh…"  
"No 'shsh', just tell me what the fuck ya're tryin' to do."  
"You said a bad word."  
"No shit Sherlock."

Ouh, Tino really wouldn't like that Berwald yelled at him when he was this angry… Oh yes, it was about to happen. Let's try to act nice.

"You scared me. I didn't saw you."  
"Ya hand me yar _hat_," the giant said, showing the soaking piece of cloth he had in hand.  
"Oh. Maybe."  
"Where were you? It's the middle of the night!"  
"Hana needed to go out."

Well, it was a nice excuse. Hana is always a nice excuse. You broke something? Hana. You don't have time to do something? Hana. You come back home in the middle of the night totally drunk? Hana.

"You left six hours ago."  
"We got lost."  
"And in way, ya found a bottle of vodka," Berwald stated, looking at the bottle Tino always had in hand.  
"Oh, you know that? This shit is good."  
"Where did ya find that?"  
"Not tellin'."

Oh, the childish arguments won't work, Tino was almost sure of that.

"If I were you, I'd tell."

Quick, a lie. Quick.

"The old elf Fison has lot and lot and loooot of bottles in his basement! I learnt it, so he said he'd gimme some if I shut up about it. So shsh, Bear, you do as you don't know. Want some?"

Berwald didn't seemed really convicted. Shit.

"My god, Santa, do you realise? You ar' Santa Claus. You ar' _Santa Claus. _And a few months before Christmas, what d'you do? You _disappear, _and ya come back home tot'lly wasted in the middle of the night! Goddammit! As if it wasn't enough that ya just… Do_ shit_ since months! You ar' Santa Claus, you hear, _Santa Claus_, and happy or not, you have responsibilities! I refuse that ev'ryone's Christmas got _ruined _because som'one is in the middle of his teenage cris's! I know you have problems, but fuck, Santa, why in the hell you refuse to talk 'bout it and when someone offers to help ya're just 'well, thuck you?' We want to help you, okay, all of us, it destroys us all to see ya like that, we do our best for you t'feel better, and how d'you thank us? You're getting drunk in the woods! I thought you were clever'r than that! So now, stop being an egoistic twat and grow up. You are Santa Claus. If you really don't want to be anymore, find someone to take your place, but before, try to calm down and realise how many people ya're making suffer right now. And sorry for not being a better friend because I'm too shy and I don't dare talking, but… I'm doing my best. Sorry."

And before that Tino, totally flabbergasted, could even try to understand what just happened, Berwald ran in the stairs and left him alone. He just realised when he heard Berwald's door slaming.

Fuck.


	16. Chapter 16

I got sick. Seriously. Seriously. Y.

Anyway, here is the new chapter, I'm working on the next right now ! Thank you for the feedback !

* * *

The following day was a very, very long one. The fact that he came back in the middle of the night totally drunk didn't get unnoticed. And all day long, everyone was glaring at him and gave him a black look. How that, Santa preferred to leave and get drunk in the woods? He preferred alcohol's company rather than his friends'? He refused to assume his responsibilities when Christmas was around the corner? We're not good enough for him, that's it? Maybe he found another town on the other side of the woods. It's like cheating, no?

Tino kept a low profile. He honestly wasn't proud of him. He did the work he had to do, guilt hugging him tightly, and his vain attempts to begin a conversation all end up with a glare. If the elves weren't good enough friends enough to help, they weren't good friends enough to talk.

The worse of all was Berwald. He wasn't a man of many words, he never been before, but now it was worse than ever. He refused to talk in any way to Tino, and just plain ignored him. Tino didn't know if Berwald's reaction hurt him so much because they both lived in the same house, or because he was _Berwald_. He wasn't anyone; he was… His friend. His best friend. He was Berwald. And seeing him avoiding any contact with him wrenched his heart.

He felt like he was a ghost in his so-called very own home.

He was here, and people only noticed him when they wanted to. They still had parties the Thursdays night, but no one cares about what he did, they still worked all day long, but everyone learnt to handle things without him, they still made snowmen, but none had Santa's hat anymore.

And Tino didn't do anything to settle the problem. He could have apologised, he could have try to explain how he felt, what was going on. But he didn't. Because he understood the elves. He was a prickly selfish asshole, and he deserved it. Actually, it even cheered him up to see how they could live without him. They had no problems to handle the city, no problem to handle the work, no problem to live without Santa Claus.

And so, he had nothing to do here anymore. They didn't need him. It was the only thing that kept him here in the first place. He feared that they wouldn't be able to make Christmas live without him. But they managed splendidly.

And this night, ten days after being caught by Berwald, he took a big bag in the closet. He shoved inside a few belongings, some clothes that weren't red and Hana's stuff, before going in the living room.

He almost hoped that Berwald would be here, to tell him not to leave –and maybe he would have thought about what he was doing two times and changed his mind-; but the living room was empty, save for his dog who was excited to do again a nocturnal walk.

"Come on, Hana. We leave."


	17. Chapter 17

Conclusion  
Writing a whole story in a month is impossible  
Or rather it would be if the month wouldn't be December, month of social life, finals and Christmas

Anyway, here is the chapter 17, and I hope I will be able to update a few more chapters before I leave for Berlin the 26th. -I'll be back the 30th-

* * *

They walked in the snow without even looking back. There was a snowstorm. Whatever. He have seen worse. And the storm will clear off his steps. Snow his white, cold, wet, and he saw it every day. He won't miss it.

His bag wad heavy. The travel to the trees was long. Longer than usual. He tripped when he walked, he was tired, he hadn't slept in days, and there was wind. Finally, he reached the door, thanks to Hana who actually look at where they walked and not the ground as he did.

He didn't even turned around or said a last goodbye to Christmas Town. No, he jumped in the tree, feeling the tears coming in his eyes.

His landing was perfect now, but it was useless, considering that he won't take this way ever again. He felt rather good here. The roots on the ground reassured him. One last time, he took off his red clothes, and threw them in a bush on his way to Halloween Town.

Farewell Santa, welcome Tino.

He went across the forest, climbed the fence of the graveyard, and rushed headlong to the town. Natalia could be here today, he didn't care. Actually, the monster could be here today, he wouldn't care.

He just wanted to go home.

He had fucking no idea of what time it was.

The streets were empty. It was dark. A horrible silence resonated all around him. He had to find someone, quickly. Hanatamago, next to him, seemed lost. And his vision began to blur… No, don't cry. Don't cry yet. Be strong, Tino.

Where lived Niels, Jendrik and Heiko again? He was the closest persons to Tino in Halloween Town. Especially Niels. He always said that if he had a problem, he just had to ask him for help. And that was all he needed now.

Here… It was their home. He was almost sure. He didn't even bother to check on the mailbox, it was too dark and his vision was too blurred. He climbed the stairs to the front door, and looked for the bell. Where the hell was this shit? He finally found it a button, and a strident sound resonated in the building when he pressed it.

He waited a few seconds, before hearing steps coming closer. Hoofs. It was Niels.

"Who's here?" the satyr yelled as soon as he opened the door.

He then backed up as he saw that Tino stood here, the eyes full of tears.

"Tino? So, so, sorry, I thought it was the rascals who played again. What are you doing here?"  
"Niels… I'm deep in the shit…"

To be honest, he didn't exactly know how to react when he found himself with a sobbing Tino in his arms.

"Wow, wow, man. Calm down… Wait, come in."

The satyr let him in, and lead him to the living room. He made him sit next to him on the sofa, and tried to calm him down, unsuccessfully.

"Who was it?" someone said behind them.

Both of them turned around, to see Heiko in the doorway, half asleep, a candle in hand. It was rather weird for Tino to see the demon in a white nightgown, but Niels didn't seem shocked.

"Heikooo…" Tino sobbed.

The demon raised an eyebrow. He really didn't think that the problem coming in the middle of the night could be a crying Tino, but at the same time, he wasn't that surprised.

"I swear to Satan I didn't do anything." Niels defended himself.  
"I know." Heiko sighed. "What's the problem, Tino?"  
"Help me… I… I left home."

The demon sighed even more. He couldn't say he didn't see it coming. He went sat on the other side of Tino, who had buried his head in his hands and tried his better not to cry. But the lack of sleep was stronger than him.

"What happened?"  
"It's just that… It's been months -no, years- that I feel like I don't fit anymore there. I can't stand having to be someone I'm not. I just… Wanted to be myself, you know? And one night, I discovered your village, and… I feel so good here, and everyone loves me for who I am, and I spent more and more time here… And ten days ago, I came back from here and I was drunk and everyone is so angry at me now… They must think I'm an egoistic and selfish asshole, and they'd be right… I betrayed them… And I just spent the ten worse days of my life, I was so guilty but I just couldn't apologise, because they were right about being angry, it's been months I take them for idiots, and I let them when they most needed me… I spent ten days being totally ignored, and… I just can't stay there anymore. I have nothing to do there."

Heiko locked his eyes in Tino, and asked him calmly:

"Will you miss them?"  
"O… Of course I will. They are my friends. I abandoned them and… My best friend. But I can't stay there. I can't."  
"As long as you promise that you will never forget them, you can stay here."  
"I…"  
"Will it worth it?"

Tino didn't say anything, a few seconds, his eyes locked in Heiko's cold ones.

"Yes… yes it will. I hope."

The demon then made something Tino thought he wasn't able to until now: he smiled. A warm and welcoming smile.

"So, welcome in Halloween Town. You can go in the guest room, Niels will show you where it is. Stay as long as you're pleased."

Tino made a genuine smile, and took Heiko in his arms.

Mmh, okay, it was probably not a good idea, Heiko wasn't exactly touchy-feely. At all.

"It's wonderful!" Niels shout beside them. "Hey, Tino I have something for you. Two seconds, I don't remember where I put it…"

The satyr got up and began to wander around the room, messing with everything around them. And finally, he found what he looked for in a closet, and gave it to Tino with a big smile.

"Here!"  
"Is that a skull?" Tino asked, dazed.  
"Yes, but it's more than that," Niels explained. "It's a mask. Considering that you're not very scary, I made a scary thing for you, like that if you wanted to stay you'll be able to. And it's almost Halloween, so… Anyway, I made it myself, with the head of one my enemies."

Tino sent a terrified look to Heiko, who just made him sign to not care, it was just Niels being Niels.

"Thank you, Niels."  
"You're welcome! And now, you can say you live here."


End file.
